Changes
by tmntwriter
Summary: Sequel to Alley Monsters. All in all it will be a lighter funnier story. Rated M for language and adult themes. Formatting fixed as of CH 10. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Changes

As with all my work the full and dirty verison of this story will be posted on adultfanfiction. This is just a short chapter more will be posted later. Please read and review! I'm the only loser with no reviews!

Part 2

Mikey had filled her in on the details, compared to her last few days they were rather boring nut job with a time specter , fight, she disappeared , they came here tried to call her back a few times and then succeeded. There really wasn't that much to say, wow when did my life get this weird she wondered to herself as she threw random articles of clothing into her suitcase. After yet another crappy dissolving trip through time and space Mikey had informed her that they were all going to Casey's house in the country seeing as the afore mentioned nut case was still out there. She had been more than happy to comply her big adventure had left her craving some quality time with her favorite turtle.

She paused in her packing for a moment remembering the sweet blissfully warm hug she had received from Mikey upon her return. He was like a warm muscled blanket that wrapped itself around you, she smiled a slight redness creeping into her cheeks at the memory of the other things that blanket could do to keep you warm. She had thought that pursuing the Mikey from her own time would leave her more confused than future Mikey had but she was wrong, as soon as she saw him she knew there would be no confliction here this time she had the right man.

A loud honking from the street bellow signaled the arrival of the guys. She could hear Casey yelling up to April to forget the make up and hurry up all ready, she laughed shaking her head it was a wonder April didn't kill him some times. She threw the last clean pair of socks she could find into the case and wrestled it closed, she took a quick look at herself in the mirror this time she had a lot more to work with and she looked good. Her reflection smiled wickedly back at her "Be careful" He had said "Especially with him, I can barely handle you now let alone then" He knew her too well.

She skipped lightly down the stairs and out into a perfect sunny day, it was ironic that such a horrible future would make her truly appreciate her past. She pulled open the back door to the van to find four large turtles and a giant rat settled in the large cargo area. Mikey turned on his hundred watt smile and motioned for her to come sit with him. She tried to put her suitcase in but had it taken from her and packed away by Leo, ever the gentlemen. She climbed over random legs until she reached Mikey who had picked a seat as far away from the door as he could.

She settled herself in next to him as close as she could while still remaining casual, it would be too weird if she came back from the future suddenly dieing to jump his bones, and he would know something was up. Where she had been was definitely not a discussion she wanted to have with him or any of them for that matter, she just couldn't be the one to tell them how there family would be torn apart.

April and Casey climbed in a few minutes later bickering about packing and such, what a pair she thought shaking her head. "Would you two shut it already" She teased "If your gonna force me into hiding I'd a least like to get there in a timely fashion" Casey shot her a dirty look over his shoulder and turned the key in the ignition.

Most of the ride was spent discussing nothing in particular however she did get the distinct feeling that they were all hoping that she would offer up the details of her missing time without them having to ask.

"Are we there yet" Mikey had been warned not to ask that so naturally he had asked Casey every five minutes since they had left city limits.

"No" the van yelled back as a collective. She finished her shout with a laugh , she had only been gone a few days but she had really missed them. Finally Casey turned off the highway "Just a little further" He stated firmly looking back at Mikey in the rear view mirror whose mouth now hung open in an unasked question.

She watched him for the rest of the drive joking with his brothers and tormenting Casey laughing all the while. She wasn't sure how this Mikey could ever turn into the sad and serious one who had professed love to her in woods, it just didn't seem possible. She dismissed the comparison as a large old farm house came into view.


	2. Chapter 2: April's Underwear

Much longer chapter this time. Please read and review , reviews make me happy!

When Mikey had mentioned that Casey's farm house was kind of old he hadn't been kidding. The paint was peeling the floorboards creaked and the electricity was touch and go but compared to the rebel compound it was quite homey.

Mikey gave her the nickel tour and showed her where her room was, she was tempted to ask where he was staying but kept her mouth shut. Mikey left her to unpack which to her consisted of throwing her suitcase in the corner and surveying her new surroundings. There was a large window which over looked the area behind the house she wasn't sure what to call it, it was too big to be a yard and too domesticated to be a field. There was an old barn of to one side and a large apple orchid, in the other direction there was a large pond and behind it all there were miles and miles of woods.

It all looked very peaceful; she sat and watched out her window for a while. She was reminded instantly of the first night she saw them while she sat in the window of her New York apartment. This time was very different thought they weren't hiding or slinking by in the shadows, she could see Leo sitting in the orchid reading a book and Donnie walking off toward the barn tools in hand. She smiled to herself they really deserved a break like this they didn't get to see daylight much let alone bask in it.

Leaving the window behind she headed carefully down the creaking stairs to find the new found object of her desire. She found him cleaning up the kitchen in an attempt to make it fit to cook in. She stood in the door way watching laughing a little to herself, he had the radio on and Mikey was bopping around in the cupboard under the sink to the beat of the music.

She enjoyed the view for a few more minutes before clearing her throat loudly and watching him jump , banging his head and falling backward in the process. She held her sides in an attempt to keep from shaking while she laughed at the stunned ninja on the floor.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" He had an evil look in his eye, oh now she was in for it ! She started backing slowly out of the kitchen as he got to his; she turned and dashed down the hall with him on her heels. Damn he was fast, too fast! She made it as far as the living room before he tackled her to the floor, attempted to squirm away onto the couch but it was no good.

"So you like to laugh eh?" He questioned raising an eye ridge. Oh no! She knew what was coming next and doubled her efforts to free herself. Her struggling only succeeded in making him skip the dramatics and move straight to the ribs. "Mikey" She managed between giggles "Stop it!" She was extremely ticklish and he knew it, she thrashed and squirmed wildly oh how she hated to be tickled! She managed to get an elbow on the seat of the couch and attempted to make her get away but he was too quick for her and she now found herself pinned between him and couch.

His fingers stopped prodding at her ribs and rested gently on her sides, she looked up at him suddenly realizing what a compromising position she was in. He was looking back at her with a familiar emotion clouding his eyes, his thumb moved in a small circle on her stomach, she held her breath waiting for him to make his move.

"Mikey?' A voice called from the hall way snapping them from there trance just in time to turn there heads towards the door as Don entered "Guys have you seen my ham…mer?" He asked the last part of his question trailing off as he caught sight of them. He smirked a little "Hope I'm not interrupting" He stated voice laced with amusement.

Oh he was interrupting alright; she made a mental note to break something complicated later. Mikey still seemed to be frozen in place apparently still too embarrassed to move. As much as she would have like to shoo Don out and start off right where they had left it she knew the moment was ruined, she placed a hand on Mikey's chest pushing him back a little he took the hint and let her up desperately avoiding eye contact.

"Uh I think it's in the kitchen "Mikey mumbled "I'll go look" He finished pushing past his brother and out of the room. Damn it all to hell! Not only was the moment ruined Don's interruption had succeeded in reverting him back to nervous mumbling.

Once he had cleared the room Mikey stormed back into the kitchen, great this was just fucking great! He passed Don his missing hammer ignoring his questioning look and went back to cleaning. He replayed the scene over and over in his head she was pinned beneath him flushed and mused from the struggle and breathless from laughter, she had looked so beautiful it had almost hurt. He had found himself starring and unable to stop, the urge to kiss her welled up inside him and he was going to do it and then it had all gone horribly wrong.

"Where my hammer" He mumbled to himself "I'll give him a hammer" And she had pushed him away and he couldn't blame her, she was probably more embarrassed than he was. At least he hoped it was embarrassed, he could deal with embarrassed but there were other ugly possibilities like revulsion that he just couldn't. He shook the rest of the ugly thoughts away and went back to his cleaning.

She spent the rest of the afternoon by the pond she had spotted earlier; she cursed her luck over and over. She lied down on her back and let her feet dangle out into the still cold water. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers over the cool grass until they hit something warm and solid. She felt around until she identified the object as a foot more specifically a foot with two toes. She opened her eyes to find Mikey standing there looking down at her.

Apparently he had decided to bite the bullet and come an talk to her. Seeing a slightly nervous look on his face she gave him a reassuring smile and released her hold on his foot. She sat up dunking her bare legs down into the water, after a slight pause he sat down next to her.

"Waters cold" He said quietly. She nodded, now he had her feeling nervous. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you" He continued quietly starring down at his distorted feet through the water. She laughed out loud, embarrassed wasn't exactly right it was much closer to sexually frustrated. The look on his face stopped her, he looked hurt. "Its ok Mikey" She soothed "It's not that bad" He looked a little more relaxed.

"Besides" She continued " It was worth all the embarrassment in the world to see the look on Donnie face when he walked in" At this he chuckled a little "Yeah" he agreed "Its fun when Donnie doesn't know what to say" He was now swinging his legs back and forth in the water creating small waves.

"Donnie" She laughed out "You were worse" She giggled elbowing him playfully in the ribs. "Me?" He countered "I was cool, calm and collected" He continued puffy his chest out.

"You looked horrified" She laughed out "Like he'd caught you wearing April's underwear" The image of him trying to wrestle on one of April's lacey little thongs filled her head making her laugh even harder.

He gave her a look of mock furry "How dare you!" He could barely keep the laughter out of his voice. "I'll get you for that"

"That reminds me" She stated wickedly her laughter subsiding " I still owe you one for that unfounded tickling" And with that she pushed him forward as hard as she could, caught of guard by the sudden movement he tumbled forward into he cold water.

The small wave caused by his sudden cannonball splashed up onto her shorts but she didn't care it was too funny. She pointed and laughed as a very shocked Mikey surfaced near by, the water near the edge must have still been rather deep.

"You" He accused swimming towards her "Are SOOO dead" She laughed and started to scramble backwards put he was too quick for her, he grabbed her ankle and drug her into the water with him clothes and all.

The water was much colder than it had felt earlier; she let out a small scream of protest as its frigid temperature enveloped her. Mikey drug her in deeper that she had pushed him, she surfaced and immediately starting to back paddle toward the nearest bank.

"Oh you don't get off that easy" He chuckled swimming after her, she back paddle faster kicking water at him as she went but once again he was to quick for her. He reached out and grabbed her ankle and pulled her toward him through the water.

She very quickly found herself in yet another compromising position. He had pulled her forward and grabbed her so quickly she ended up pressed against his chest, the leg he had drug her to him with was partially wrapped around him so that her inner thigh rested against the outside of his. She suddenly felt very small by comparison and very aware that her t-shirt was soaked through and clinging to her chest.

But this time unlike the last Mikey didn't hesitate he just took a brief moment to take in the sight of her before he pulled her forward for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: Wet

Full and dirty version of this chapter can be found on adulfanfiction. Please read and review

It was different than she expected it to be. Maybe it was the surprise or maybe it wasn't! She didn't care either way it was hot. There was no gentle lead in, no asking for permission, just instant passion. Compared to the ice cold water surrounding her, his mouth felt like an inferno, one which was quickly spreading to consume her.

She wrapped her fingers in his bandana pulling him tighter to her, she could almost swear she heard him growl softly in response. His hands were roaming over her shivering body one came to rest firmly on her ass the other worked its way under her shirt. She sighed into his mouth as he ran his fingers lightly over the bare skin of her back causing even more gooseflesh to appear.

"Mikey" A lone voice called from the house. This time she was sure she heard him growl. "Hey Mikey" It was Raph he sounded far away which suited her just fine, he still kind of gave her the creeps. Mikey pulled his mouth back from hers moving his hand up into the wet tangle of her hair, he stroked the back of her neck slowly.

"What the FUCK could you possibly want NOW" He yelled back not trying in the least to hide his frustration.

"Foods ready" Came Raph's slightly bewildered response; obviously he couldn't see Mikey very clearly from the house.

"'M not hungry" He called back his irritation at Raph's interruption growing more and more with each passing second.

"Splinter wants to all eat together so hurry it up" Raph called ending the cross yard shouting match.

"Damn" Mikey mumbled softly. Her sentiments exactly she knew he wouldn't disappoint his Sensi. He pulled her to him softly for another kiss and began to back paddle them both back to land one handed.

She left him at the back door while she snuck around front and up stairs to change into something dry. When she came down for supper she found everyone gathered around the table already eating. Splinter looked very pleased to have everyone all in one place.

She took a seat across from Mikey quietly "You in the shower?" Don asked from her right gesturing to her wet hair, damn she'd forgot about that. "Uh yeah long trips make me feel icky" She answered lamely.

Don gave her a weird look and went back to his food.

She loaded up her plate and started eating when she felt eyes on her. Mikey was looking very intently across the table at her, she looked up briefly to meet his stare before turning back to her food smiling a little. There little exchange hadn't gone unnoticed Raph was now looking across at her from next to Mikey. She looked up hesitantly at him and he cocked an eye ridge at her, she quickly went back to starring at her food.

She watched Raph from the corner of her eye as he looked back and forth between them a smile slowly spreading across his face as he noticed the ends of Mikey's bandana were wet, busted! He was now grinning at her from across the table looking rather pleased, for Raph that is.

She spent the rest of the meal ignoring the turtles across from her. When she had finished she quickly excused her self and dashed up the stairs to her room. For the first time since she had hit the water she had time to process what had happened.

She flopped back on the bed smiling to herself and replaying her very hot make out session in the very cold water. The sun had set quickly she was surprised to look out the window and find the sky turning a dark inky blue.

She sat back on the bed wondering what she should do now, it was far too early to sleep and even if it wasn't she would never be able to. She wondered briefly where Mikey had gone to and cursed herself quietly for not asking him where his room was. She forgave herself instantly when she heard a small knock at her window.

As she suspected it was Mikey laying on the slant of the roof out side her window. She smiled brightly at him as she quietly opened the window. He smiled just slight back up at her , he looked love struck everything about his face had a gentle longing to it.

She opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her by bringing a finger to his lips and then gesturing to the next window over. She now heard Leo and Don talking, ah best not to alert the troops.

He offered a hand to her sitting up slowly, she took it and very carefully stepped out the window and on to the roof. She closed her eyes as he ran the back of his hand slowly down her cheek, she had never considered herself the hopeless romantic type and she now knew she was wrong.

She tensed up as she felt him scoop her feet out from under her, she would have protested but she was taken off guard as he leapt nimbly off the roof to the grass bellow. He set her down with a bemused look on his face, it was clear he knew she would have chewed him out if she didn't have to keep quiet.

He grabbed her by the hand and together they ran across the darkened lawn towards the barn.


	4. Chapter 4: Something I Should Tell You

Full and dirty chap on aff. Please review!

After her 'ahem' hayride in the barn she spent a few days indulging in the fine art of quickies and secret romances. She wasn't sure why they were telling but they weren't maybe it was because neither one of them wanted to deal with the others reactions. As much as she enjoyed being with him she still had yet to get off on it, its not that he was bad on the contrary for a guy who lost his virginity a few days ago he was fantastic, the simple fact was he just didn't know what he was doing.

She really liked Casey's farmhouse and it was nice to be in the country but by the end of the week she was sick of no O quickies and was craving the smoggy air of New York. In New York they could be alone, in New York she could teach him a few naughty skills he was missing.

She had been ecstatic to hear Casey tell April over supper that night that he really needed to get back. Her joy was interrupted by another feeling as a green foot began to creep its way up her calf and towards her thigh; she looked across he table to Mikey who was giving her a hungry look.

She squirmed a little in her chair and pushed him away, she would just die if Master Splinter were to catch Mikey doing that to her at the dinner table. Undaunted he continued to stare across and her and bite the corner of his bottom lip. He was thinking about fucking her it wasn't hard to tell he always bit his lip when he thought about or did things like that, just seeing him do that instantly brought back flashes of previous encounters.

She could feel her face redden a little as the sweaty moaning images pasted behind her eyes, orgasm or no orgasm she always had fun. Casey's voice penetrated in through her thoughts and she would have cursed him for it if not for the topic

"So uh is everyone ready to go back now, I mean that guy can't still be hanging around can he?" He questioned looking around the table.

"I've had enough country for a life time" She responded trying to keep the husk out of her tone "I'm more than ready to get back to my apartment" she directed the last two words to Mikey who smiled letting his bottom lip roll back out from between his teeth slowly, god damn he was sexy.

She went back to her dirty thoughts missing the rest of the dinner conversation that eventually ended in everyone agreeing to return to civilization in the morning. When everyone else began to rise from the table she joined them quickly placing her dish in the sink and heading for the stairs.

"Jules" Raph called after her "Its uh your turn to do the dishes" Damn, fuck, son of a bitch why did he have to say something like that. She turned sharply pushing her way passed a frustrated and disappointed looking Mikey who had on been on her heels ready to ravish her the minute they were alone.

There was no use in arguing about it , the fast she got the work done the faster she could get down to business. She shot Raph and evil look, she had since gotten over the future Raph you couldn't live in the past and you definitely couldn't hold thing against him that he hadn't done yet. Raph simply gave her a knowing look and a smirk , damn him he so knew what was going on and he was torturing them with it.

She was making short work of the dishes when Leo entered follow by his Sensi; Leo went to the fridge and pulled out a drink while Splinter simply walked settled himself on the nearest chair. She could feel Leo's eyes on her as she washed and she knew what he wanted.

"Where did he send you" Leo asked, she knew they would eventually ask but she didn't want to tell them about it. An image of blind Leo trying to find his brother as a mob rushed around him and he stood there helpless not able to protect Mikey as he had always done flashed before her eyes, it was just too sad and terrible to tell.

"Away" She answered firmly hoping he would get the hint.

"Where away" He asked in response his voice as firm as her own.

"Does it really matter?" she asked beginning to lose her patience.

"If it didn't why wouldn't you just tell me" Damn him and his logical thought she cursed inwardly .

"It was somewhere bad" She said and a moments wait all the while hoping he would leave.

"Where ? we deserve to know…. Mikey deserves to know" He stated firmly obviously she wasn't fooling as many people as she thought.

She had had enough "Somewhere bad Leo" She said wiping around from the sink dropping the last dish to the floor where it shattered in a soapy splintered mess.

"Somewhere terrible, where no one is happy and everyone suffers and people are dieing in the streets just trying to survive, somewhere so FUCKING unspeakable that I don't want to relive it " She snapped out surprised at how upset she had become, Leo seemed to share the sentiment his face had paled at her out burst.

"I sorry" He said softly all forceful will forgotten, in fact he looked a little ashamed for mentioning it. He left the room without a word, she turned to clean up the mess only to find it was gone.

She had forgotten and Splinter , he had sat quietly through the exchange and picked up the broken dish quietly without her noticing and now he sat back in the same chair as early.

"Master Splinter" She voiced carefully wondering what he had thought of the exchange especially the heavily loaded name drop "I think there's something I should tell you.


	5. Chapter 5: In Dreams

WARNING: This chapter contains a mild non-con. scene, i dont think it is too graphic or disturbing but i thought i would warn everyone anyway. Please read and review

The sun was finally starting to set as she finished her unpacking. The guys had dropped her off earlier after a long and awkward ride home, Leo still wasn't speaking to her. She had made up her mind that it was best not to tell any of the turtles what the future held for them especially since she had made up her mind to change it all.

She would tell Mikey when he came over tonight that she would stop her training with him. She hoped he wouldn't push the subject to much she didn't really have much of an excuse. She slowly mopped the water from her hair she had showered until the hot water ran icy cold, she worked a little product through it letting it wave and taken on a slightly mused look.

She dressed and headed back out into the living room to wait for Mikey, she had been dying to spend some alone time with him. She settled herself in front of the window where she had first seen him relaxing back into the chair and yawning slightly she hadn't realized she was this tired.

_It was cold this high above the city the wind whipped around her chilling her through and through. She was on the roof of the tallest building in the city , the one with the bright red symbol she had come to hate._

_She wasn't alone here just across the roof were the guys the space between was littered with unconscious ninja. The scene was familiar but she couldn't think why, maybe Mikey would know he was calling out to her but his voice was whipped away on the wind._

_She started out toward him the ground beneath her feet feeling unusual and far away. The wind cast her hair into her eyes and she stopped to push it back. Hair removed she now saw Don rushing towards her calling out to her but his voice was blowing away, something was wrong. _

_She looked down to see a small counter … 0:03, 0:02, 0:01 and as the counter reached 0:00 she felt the world explode and she was gone from there._

_She opened her eyes and the wind was gone something cold was against her back, she was pressed against a cold alley wall. It took her a moment before her senses caught up and she realized her plight, someone was attacking her. She fought back eyes still unfocused but to no avail her attacker pinned her easily with one hand she felt lips on her neck._

"_No…. please" She sobbed out tears leaking from her eyes and clearing her vision. It was Mikey, future Mikey._

"_Why?" He asked in a gruff tone "I'm not good enough for you anymore now that you've had him?" He spat forcing her legs apart with his knee "I used to be" He continued pinning her to the wall with his weight while he used his now free hand to reach up under her skirt and rip her panties off._

"_You used to scream for me" He said pinning her once more "You remember that " He whispered in her ear in the same tone she used to find so seductive. She sobbed tears streaming down her face as she felt him brush her thigh._

_She felt a painful pressure at her entrance as he leaned forward "It ok " He whispered "I'll make you scream again". And she did._

_But she was gone again, far way from future Mikey, she was in the lair in Mikey's room. She tried to sit up and found she couldn't she could smell the stench of liquor filling the room. Suddenly she knew where she was , the explosion had happened she was in a slight coma in Mikey's room, and she wasn't alone._

_She felt unfamiliar lips on hers hearing a soft whispered goodbye. No she thought frantically Raph I didn't mean it I tried to stop it I'm sorry I'm sorry she tried to scream but her body would not comply. She could hear the sword lift through the air with a slice, NOOOOO! Please NOOOOOO! She screamed as it felt._

She jolted awake with a start panting hard her own scream dying on her ears. Someone else was there holding her soothing her telling her it was ok, it was Mikey. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to stem the flow of tears from eyes , it was a dream but it was so realistic she had been so afraid.

"It's ok baby it was just a dream, I've got you its ok" he soothed running his hands through her hair.

"I know" she sniffled "It was just so real" He released his hold on her and reached for the Kleenex. He wiped her cheeks gently giving her a reassuring smile, she felt like a child but she didn't care that dream meant something it was a warning it had to be. Or maybe it was simply her subconscious releasing her tension for her, her tension and her guilt.

Either way she was glad it was over and happy Mikey was there now, she leaned forward into his arms resting her chin on his shoulder closing her eyes and feeling her guilt slipping away like sand through her fingers.


	6. Chapter 6: Lessons

Just wanted everyone to know that there is a chapter missing on this story. I had to leave it out here because it was too smutty. As with all my work it can be found on AFF but if that's not your thing the story still makes sense without it. Oh and for those inquiring about how to get to AFF the I cant seem to post the link edits it out so just type adult fanfiction into Google or send an email to and ill email it to you. Thanks for the feed back! Please read and review.

Weeks passed without incident, Mikey had taken the news that she didn't want to train anymore he had barely even asked why. On the down side he had taken to asking about her missing days, she deflected everything as best she could even agreeing to discuss it with Splinter, that just made keeping it from him easier.

She did like keeping this many secrets from him but deemed it all necessary in the long run. Life had begun to tilt back towards normal , she was back to work with was followed by a "session" with Splinter and a few hot hours with Mikey.

She drummed her fingers on the counter waiting for April to relieve her so she could get on with the rest of her day. Today had been extremely dull not a single person had come in to the shop, no one had called not even Mikey, if she didn't get out of there soon she was going to scream.

She rested her chin on her hands hunching over the counter and sighing as she let her eyes slip closed for just a moment.

_She was on a roof top, upper east side by the looks of it. She wasn't alone, a women stood on the other side of the roof in the shadows._

"_Hello?" she called hesitantly into the still night._

_The figure did not responded. "Hey" She called a little more determined " You better answer me I hate being ignored" She called out trying to sound tough._

"_I know" An eerily familiar voice answer sending a cold chill up her spine. The figure stepped from the shadows a trench coat billowing around there legs and took several large strides toward her._

"_You're… you're" She stammered at a complete loss._

"_I'm you" She answered._

_And she was, or at least sort of she looked muscular and confident much more so than she had ever felt. She knew instantly who this other women was, she was her future self, she was a ninja._

"_What do … do you" She tried._

"_What do I want" Her older self finished for her "I want to warn you"_

"_Um... If its about Raph I already know" She said softly._

_Future Julie smiled back at her " There's so much more than that , so much you don't really understand" _

_Oh great there's more she thought sarcastically before the sound of Casey's voice began to rain on her from the sky._

"_Damn" Her other self cursed " He always did have shitty timing" _

"Yo Jules" Casey yelled shaking her "No sleepin' on the job eh" Damn she'd fallen asleep.

"Time is it?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Your gonna be late" He said smirking "April got tided up but don't worry im gonna cover for her"

"I think I'd feel safer leaving the store to the hoodlums" She smirked grabbing her coat and head for the door " Less stuff would get broken that way"

"Har-dee har har" He called after as she left.

It was a quick walk to the lair she hardly noticed the cold air around her as she turned the dream over and over in her mind, there was more? Why hadn't he told her? Could there actually be something worse that what she already knew?

She pushed it all aside as she strolled casual in the front door.

"Hey Leo" She called as she passed through the kitchen.

"How cold is it?" He called after her "Not bad " she answered "You'll be fine to go for a run"

She passed Don and Raph on the couch giving them a small wave as she headed for the dojo to meet Splinter.

He was doing the same thing he always was when she arrived sitting quietly and waiting.

"Good evening" He greeted with a small smile "Did you wan to eat before we start Michelangelo saved you some leftovers" He offered.

"No thank you Sensi" She said taking off her coat " I'm ready to start my lesson".


	7. Chapter 7: Big Mouth

Sigh no feedback. I apologize in advance for the major cliffhanger im about to dump on you, i will try my best to have new chapter up soon. Please read and review!

Her Lesson had been short and sweet, Splinter thought she might be ready to chose a weapon next week. She bounced out of the dojo with visions of lethal items dancing in her mind and skipped off towards Mikey who was currently engaged in one of his favorite pass times, annoying Raphael.

She stopped to take in the scene until Raph started to turn that tell tale shade of red then she interjected.

"All done" She said in a cheerful tone smiling as Mikey's face lit up and quickly forgot all about Raph.

"Hey babe" He greeted, she cringed a little they still hadn't told anyone about there relationship and his constant affects weren't going unnoticed.

"C'mere" He continued oblivious to the questioning glance he had received from Donnie. "I wanna show ya something" He said grabbing her by the hand and led her off towards his room. Oh yeah real subtle Mike she thought shaking her head why didn't you just tell them you wanted to have your dirty way with me.

She chuckled a little as he flung open the door to reveal the messiest room she had ever seen. There were piles of movies and games and comics strewn about mixed with wrappers and skateboard parts. The whole thing was just so typically him.

"What?" She asked cocking an eyebrow at him, she knew but it was more fun to hear it from him.

He grinned evilly and swept in for a kiss but she quickly cut him off by placing a finger to his lips.

"There starting to catch on you know" She said giving him a look which clearly said they know and its all you fault.

"So?" He asked trying to maneuver around the offending digit. "It's just my brothers I mean who cares……… wait your not … embarrassed are you?" He asked the cheer dissolving quickly from his tone, face falling at the last part.

"No! No!" She corrected quickly, she hated to see that look on his face " I adore you Mikey you know that ….I….I just guess I don't wanna make a big deal out of it and waltz out there and make a big announcement THAT would be embarrassing" She soothed caressing his cheek as a smile slowly started to creep its way back across his face.

She faintly detected a hint of evil on his face before he leaned around her shoving his head out the door and yelled.

"I've been having sex Jules!"

She froze oh he just did not! "Mikey!" She exclaimed caught somewhere in the cross hairs of mortified and furious.

He grin at her "What?" He asked in the most innocent tone he could manage.

"You bastard!" She exclaimed punching him in the shoulder " I can't believe you just did that!"

"Well you didn't want to make a nice formal announcement so I figured I'd just get all the embarrassing stuff over with quick…. Like ripping off a band aid"

She shook her head covering her face in hands "I'll never be able to look any of them in the eye ever again" She mumbled in dismay.

"Sure ya will" He said attempting to pull her to him but she refused.

"No I wont!" She said back forcefully, she knew he was just trying to make light of the whole thing in typical Mikey fashion but this time he had crossed the line.

She pushed past him and strode quickly down the hall and through the living room taking great care not to look at anyone.

"Jules" He called after her but she ignored him.

"Jules where ya goin'?" He tried again following after her but she quickened her pace until she reached the lair entrance.

"Home!" She called back not bothering to look over her shoulder or even stop. She stormed out into the cold tunnels jogging slightly, damn him ! she cursed silently why did he have to do stuff like that.

She heard footsteps coming up behind her quickly and turned to tell him to fuck off, but it wasn't Mike. She only had a second to register the red symbol before the world went completely black.


	8. Chapter 8: Do What You Must

oh my so much to say! I'll start with the reviews form Alley Monsters thanks for taking pity on me dorcus! I wasn't really thinking of it as a gross thing doing the future Mikey i was thinking more of a sexy older guy kinda thing i.e. george clooney, but yeah 30 years is kinda a stretch. You may have to wrestle sue over at adult fan fiction for the title of my biggest fan , after all she reviews every chapter i post (hint hint) but all the same i appreciate the review of the old story and the fact that you mentioned that you did go to AFF for the real story (hope you found your way over as well fireandsun i posted the link in my profile for ya) And now a quick thank you for the reviews of the latest chapters , reviews make me super happy its great to know that you guys are enjoying it ! Oh and once again im leaving you with a cliff hanger, but i promise the next chappie will be up by friday. Whew with all that said on with the story!

Chapter 8

Pain throbbing blinding pain, it was the first thing she noticed and the thing that finally woke her up. Damn what had happened, the last thing she remembered was storming away from the lair and then……. NO! It was happening now she had been so sure she had more time, after all the other Mikey had said they were married when this happened.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, it was a possibility that this wasn't the turn of events Mikey had described maybe the guys weren't even here. Some one was thought, she was vaguely becoming aware of someone holding her . It was Mikey she knew it was without looking she could feel the hard plates on his chest against her cheek , he was holding her tightly to him wrapping his arms around her protectively, if there had been different circumstances the whole thing might have been sweet.

"Mike" she whispered finding her throat surprisingly dry.

"Julie baby" He responded immediately in a worried tone.

"You've been out a long time are you ok? Are you hurt? …….. Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes, no and a little" She responded trying her best to sound strong, she smiled a little as he showered her face in kisses while whispering " I was so worried"

"I'm ok" she said kissing him back "Really baby I'm fine"

"Ya know I'm glad yer all ok n' stuff but I could really do without all the sloppy wet stuff" A gruff voice commented from somewhere to her left, it was too dark to see him but she knew the voice.

"Jealous Raph?" She teased trying to act light and breezy hoping it would reassure the very tense turtle who still as of yet had not relinquished his death grip on her.

"Oh yeah, super jealous" He said voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't worry you can make out with Mikey when I'm done" She replied noting the chuckle Mikey let out.

A few minutes of silence follow before she decided to break it.

"So uh what happened?" She asked.

"Foot " Mikey said from behind her " The raided the lair just after you left we fought and lost and then woke up here" He said simply.

"So everyone is here then?" She asked her stomach turning over with dread .

"Everyone but Sensi" he answered.

Panic gripped her for a moment but she pushed it back, the circumstances were similar but it didn't mean that this was it .

"He escaped" A third voice answered from the corner, it was Leo.

"And so should we" A fourth and final voice added "I think I can get us out of here if everyone is up to it" Donnie continued. She knew damn well everyone meant her… real subtle Donnie, now was a good a time as any to start coming clean.

"I am" She said taking a deep breath as she got to her feet listening to the sounds of her fellow captures doing the same " But there's something you should know"

The room got very still. " I've been taking fighting lessons with Master Splinter" She said addressing everyone and no one at the same time.

"Good" Raph said simply "Make things easier not having to baby sit your ass the whole time"

"You stopped taking lessons with me so you could take them with my Sensi" Mikey questioned in a hurt tone.

"Oh grow up Mike" Don scolded scrapping around at something in the far corner.

"Its not like that " she said turning to face him "Really baby I had my reasons" She continued before being cut off my a sudden sharp beam of light, Donnie had jimmied the door.

The poured out into the hallway which seemed relatively deserted. The started off toward there left which quickly lead them to a guard station which conveniently enough held there weapons.

She should stalk still Mikey's story coming back to her, they woke up she made a joke someone picked the lock they found there weapons at a guard station.

"Let's find the stairs and get the hell outta here " Raph said gruffly jogging off down the hall " We need ta get to the roof"

And there it was all the proof she needed, this was it and she knew what she had to do. She took a deep breath and steeled herself.

"I'm not coming with you".


	9. Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

Sorry about the long wait on this chapter i've been a busy girl. Please read and review!

"What!" he questioned stunned beyond belief. She couldn't blame him from his point of view she had just gone off the deep end.

"I can't" She said simply.

"Now is not the time " Leonardo interjected from behind Mikey " We have to go"

"Then go" She yelled back beginning to lose her temper, she was scared as hell but she knew what needed to be done.

"If I go with you ………. If I…… You don't understand "She continued her voice raising with each word.

"Julie?" Mikey questioned her in a soft tone "What are you talking about you have to come with us you'll never make it on your own"

"NO……. no …. I won't make it if I come with you….. it's a trap … if I come with you I'll die and it'll ruin all our lives" She said looking from one brother to the next she saw a mix of uncertainty and belief.

"Baby…. What's up with you….. You can't… know that? Mike asked looking down at her a look of concern and confusion controlling his features.

" But I do " She insisted " You told me it would happen like this"

"I never told you that" He said looking stunned "Baby I never told you that"

"Yes you did" She said firmly losing her patience with him and his tone, it clearly said your crazy right now so I'm just not going to make any sudden movements until you stop.

"When ?" He asked with equal frustration. She opened her mouth to speak but found that the answer had already been given for her.

" While she was gone" Leo said for her, she could almost see the wheels turning behind his eyes.

"You were in the future" Don said answering the question before anyone could ask a look of awe crossing his face.

"Yes" She said a urgent need to finish it all spurring her words " And it was bad I was dead and you were blind and you lost an arm and you weren't even around anymore and…. And I was dead"

"Why didn't you tell us" Mikey questioned a mix of hurt and concern in his voice " Why didn't you tell me"

"I wasn't sure this wasn't supposed to happen yet, not for years we were supposed to be married and I was supposed to be a ninja but I'm not and I don't know why all I do know is that there is a bomb somewhere and if we reach it at the same time it will ruin our lives"

She looked from brother to brother as a silence fell over them, they weren't going to fight her on this they knew she had to do it. Leo gave her a small nod and turned slowly to walk off in the other direction, after a brief pause Raph and Donnie followed suit dragging there feet until it was just her and Mikey alone in the dark hallway.

"Baby" He started reaching out for her, words escaped him so he just stood there looking down at her.

"I know" She said softly leaning up to give him a quick kiss " But I can do this , trust me" She encouraged. " Just get out quickly … don't … don't stick around to fight just run and everything will be ok" She said turning to go, if she didn't leave now the look on his face would hold her there forever.

"Jules" He said as she turned to go " I …"

"I know" She said picking up speed " Tell me later".

She didn't turn back she just ran off as quietly as she could new instincts she had never used buzzing in her eyes. Stay silent , move swiftly, the darkness is you're ally, the darkness is your ally, she repeated over and over in her head as she headed for ground level with little resistance.

She dropped several floors before suddenly the stair well stopped, damn she was sure she was a hell of a lot higher off the ground than that this just didn't make sense. She quietly opened the door just a crack and slipped out into an eerily lit florescent hallway, this was defiantly not the ground floor the walls were glass and the rooms were filled with jars and beakers next to expensive looking machinery…. Where the hell was she!

She walked down the hall taking each step carefully something about this place did not feel right. Movement to the right caught her attention something was swimming in a jar in the room just ahead, she approached cautiously peering out from the shadows in an attempt to get a better view without being seen.

What ever it was it was dragging something behind it as it went back and forth back and forth in the jar. A machine to its left beeped and began to spit out paper she bit back a scream as the jar moved forward to revel its ghastly contents; a brain dragging around one eye still connected by a long string of nerves.

She jumped back slightly and her breath caught in her throat as she her back connected with something very solid that had not been there a moment a ago. She whirled to find herself face to belly button with a hulking figure, she gasped in shock how did he get that close without her hearing. She shook of her shock and looked up the see an angry scared face looking back down at her.

"Ah crap"


	10. Chapter 10: Boom

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter i am trying to get my webpage up and running. Please read and review!

Stunned didn't quite cover her reaction. Her mind had barely registered the shock when he reached down a plucked off the ground like a small child. He chuckled at her stunned response " Well what have we here" He questioned in a mock tone " It's a little ninja" He laughed loudly at his own crappy joke.

Ninja? No not really she hadn't been training long enough for that but there was one thing she had learned from an early age to protect her self from the bigger kids. A large smile slowly spread across her face as the though came to her, she pulled her leg back and kicked out at him as hard as she could and like all men who've been kicked balls her attacker dropped to his knees in agony releasing his grip on her on the way.

As soon as her feet hit the ground she ran as fast as her legs would carry her back the way she came. She tried to calm the panic that rose in her chest, there was no other way off this floor but up, she had to go to the roof.

Her mind raced faster than her legs as she climbed stair after stair headed toward what might be her own death. She shook her head and the last word , no she wasn't going to die she knew better this time around she was ready she'd be careful. She repeated the positive thoughts to herself as climbed on not believe for one minute that any of it was true.

Finally she found herself face to face with a red door marked exit, she paused for a moment to enjoy the irony of the fact that an organization as secret and evil as the foot was up to code.

She starred at the door knob, right now she would much rather stick her hand into a pit of snakes, but taking a deep breath she pushed her fear aside and flung the door open.

The scene before her ripped images forward from the depths of her mind, she had been here before but never while she was awake. There before her the fight scene from her nightmares was playing out before her eyes, she watched in stunned horror before a flashing whirling fighter caught her attention.

Damn it all to hell! She cursed to herself I thought I told him not to stop to fight!

"Mikey" She called to him over the sound of clanging metal but he did not hear her, in fact no one seemed to notice her at all , they were all to engulfed in the brawl to pay mind to her.

Moving to plan B she began to scan the ground for the illusive and deadly red light attached to the bomb that would ruin everything. After a few moments she saw a tiny red flicker and began to carefully inch her way toward it. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when she got there but she needed to see it.

Half way there a strong hand grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around, she prepared to fight back only to find it was Raph.

"What the hell" He yelled over the noise " I thought tha' you weren't supposed to be here"

"Change of plans" She yelled back " We need to move this fight, there's a bomb" She continued pointing to the flickering light for emphasis.

She watched the surprise on his face turn to quickly to anger " Fuck" He cursed before calling out to his brothers.

Raph's angry yell was for more affective than her effort, within a matter of seconds they were gathering in.

"Leo we gotta move" Raph called easily throwing his opponent to the ground " There's a bomb"

With that they began cutting a path to edge of the roof, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Mikey following so close behind her he was almost stepping on her heels. She gave him a weak smile, he said something but the ever rising wind blew it from her.

"What?" She yelled as the group reached the edge and Leo started scanning the area for a way down.

He opened his mouth to speak but the sound of a high pitched ringing beep caught his attention. They all looked back to see that the flickering red light was now flashing in a menacing way.

He quickly closed the space between them pulling her in to his chest before whispering in her ear.

"I love you"

And with that the red light extinguished and an explosion ripped its way up from the building below their feet.


	11. Chapter 11 : The Ripple Effect

Ok i know this is a short crappy chater but i needed to wrap up part 2 and i just didnt want to load this chapter up with a bunch of boring filler crap. Part 3 will be up really soon, so again sorry about the short crappy chappie!

She felt cold, cold and sore and tired. What happened? Her mind wondered in a feeble tone, oh god! The explosion …. She was dead not cold and tired dead …. Oh god oh god she panicked as lights began to swirl before her eyes her vision slowly clearing.

Oh god I'm dead I'm dead I'm…… in the sewer! She would have laughed at her own blurry panic if she hadn't felt so crappy. The second her vision cleared she knew exactly where she was by the telltale cracks in the ceiling of Mikey's bedroom.

She mused for what felt like hours over how narrowly she had avoided death and how similar the circumstances were. She suppressed a shiver at the thought that without a few small changes Raph would be coming to kill her with Leo's sword right now.

A few hours later Mikey had come to check on her, she was sure his adamant hugs did more damage than the explosion. He then proceed to scoot in next to her and snuggle while he filled her in on the details after the explosion, he had grabbed her and jumped over the edge and away from the explosion along with his brother. If the bruises she found speckling her body were any evidence the landing was rather rough, but she didn't care she was safe and happy and more than contented to lie her in bed for as long as it took for all this to seem like just another bad dream.

"Mikey?" She questioned after a long comfortable silence.

"Hmm" He responded nuzzling the back of her neck.

" I Love you too"

**End of Part 2, Part 3 Coming soon! **


End file.
